1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cleaning devices, in particular to mops with a base made from jointed boards suited for mop pads with pocket.
2. Related Technolgy
In the field of cleaning, brooms with an active surface constituted of mop pads supported by a mop base are well known.
The variety of mop pads is substantial both for the kind of material and as for their structure because they need to be combined with the mop bases.
At the same way, the variety of mop bases is substantial because they need to support the stretched active surface of the mop pad.
The problem, which is related to the generic active surface of the mop pad and of the mop base supporting such active surface, involves several phases: the assembly of the mop pad on the mop base, its correct stretching, the guarantee of the maintenance of the combination of the mop base and of the mop pad during the movement for the cleaning of the floors, the separation of the mop pad to be washed and replaced.
The mop bases, which are supplied at the top with handles by a hinge joint system, can therefore be carried out only in one piece, in two or even in more pieces articulated to each other by hinges.
These mop bases are supplied with devices usually controlled by buttons to be operated by a user's foot in order to provide a quick and easy possibility to change the mop base shape from a planar to an angled shape and vice versa. The ends of these mop bases have usually a tapered thickness and can be equipped of clamps properly assembled and shaped in order to hold the mop pads which are supplied at their ends with suitable appendages.
The mop pads, which can be made in textile or in other useful materials for cleaning, must be properly shaped according to the kind of combination with the mop bases which must support them.
The mop pads can be equipped of appendages or flaps at the ends.
These flaps can be made of a basically stiff or flexible material; they can have a pre-defined inward orientation or they can be in alignment with the level of the mop pad; they can be supplied with an eyelet or not. In case of use of these types of mop pads, the mop bases must be provided at their ends with suitable clamps or hooks in order to support and secure such mops during operation.
In alternative, in presence of appendages or flaps, the mop pads can be provided at their ends of suitable pockets on the surface opposite to that of the usable board.
In case of use of these kinds of mop pads provided with pockets, the mop bases, which must support them, show their ends without clamps or holds.
In the two cases above mentioned, the assembly and disassembly of a mop pad, on a mop base provided with appendages (or of flaps) or pockets, are carried out in a quite different way.
Precisely:                in case of mop pad provided with flaps or appendages, the phases of assembly are as follows. The mop pad is laid out on the floor level and the mop base is angled by putting it on the mop pad. A clamping device is opened at one end of the mop base and then one of the two appendages (or flaps) is inserted. A clamping device is closed. Then a clamping device of the mop base is opened at the opposite end and the other mop pad's appendage (or flap) is inserted. The handle is lowered by placing the mop base against the floor and if it is necessary by pressing with the foot on the suitable rise on the flat level of the mop base till the suitable block nib is hooked. The mop base is in planar position stretching at the same time the applied mop pad.        
As regards the clamps which are driven by springs, it must be clarified that if the same clamps, being at rest, are biased in a clamping position by the springs, the above mentioned closing operation consists in stopping the counteraction practised at the beginning by the springs which kept the clamps closed.
The phases of disassembly of the mop pad from the mop base are carried out in the sequence opposed to the one of assembly.
The broom has to be kept in hold with the mop pad on the floor, a pressure must be exerted with the foot on the latch placed on the surface of the mop base in order to release the block nib.
By raising up the handle, the different parts of the mop base take an angled direction. In this position of an angled mop base with the mop pad hanging down, without separating the mop pad from the mop base, the mop pad can be washed by raising up the whole device and putting it in a washing tank and then inside a suitable wringer.
In order to separate the mop pad from the mop base, with the latter one in angled shape, the operation must be performed on each of the clamps end by opening them and taking the appendages (or flaps) off:                in case of mop pad supplied with pockets on the surface opposite to the active surface, the phases of assembly are carried out as follow;        The mop pad is stretched on the floor level and the mop base is made angled putting it on the mop pad in central position.        
The handle is gradually lowered towards the floor so that the ends of the mop base, creeping on the mop pad, take by degrees an ever more enlarged shape till the pockets' mouths are reached. Going on with the lowering of the handle, the ends of the mop base are inserted completely into the pockets. At this point, the shape of the mop base is almost planar. To carry out the lowering of the handle, which is linked to the mop base against the floor, it is necessary to press even with the foot on the suitable rise on the flat level of the mop base till the suitable block nib is hooked. The mop base is in planar position stretching at the same time the applied mop pad.
The disassembly phases of the mop pad from the mop base are carried out in the sequence opposed to that of assembly.
The broom kept in hold on the floor, it must be made a pressure with the foot on the latch placed on the surface of the mop base so as to release the block nib; by raising up the handle, the different parts begin to take an angled position. Taking an ever more angled position the ends of the mop base come out from the pockets releasing themselves from the mop pad which is left on the floor level. The mop pad must necessarily be taken with the hands and raised up in order to be put in a washing tank and then in a wringer so as to be wrung or to be put in a suitable case for an overall washing by a washing machine together with other mop pads of previous uses.
When it comes to gather the mop pads left on the floor level, the operator must bend putting under pressure his or her back and consequently stressing the spine. If this operation is repeated several times (fifty or one hundred times ) during the day the problems become serious.
This causes a weakening for the operator who, with the passing of time, can suffer a disablement of his or her physical abilities (backache, arthritis on the vertebrae of the spine and the appearance of slipped discs).
It must be clarified that, for those cleaning which imply not only a simple washing but rather the disinfecting of the rooms, as it is demanded in the hospital wards, the use of mop pads with pockets has become almost exclusive.